1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags and more particularly pertains to a new gift bag device for containing and wrapping gifts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Des. Pat. No. 156,059; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,769; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,570; U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,932; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 350,475; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,066.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gift bag device. The inventive device includes a bottom wall panel. A perimeter wall panel has a first edge and a second edge. The first and second edges are opposite edges. The first edge of the perimeter wall panel is fixedly coupled to a peripheral edge of the bottom wall panel. A cinching means closes an opening formed by the second edge of the perimeter wall panel.
In these respects, the gift bag device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing and wrapping gifts.